


The Butterfly Effect

by Prince_Leo



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, i'll add tags later?, makes it kinda mysterious without them tho ooh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Leo/pseuds/Prince_Leo
Summary: (AU)You ever heard of the saying that even a butterfly flapping it's wings could drastically change the future? That's what we call the Butterfly Effect.Everyone knows Hannah and Justin kissed at the park which tipped the first domino over and eventually ended with Hannah's death and the tapes, right? Wrong. The butterfly took flight and unleashed it's devastating power on the world, it seemed to be straying away from the normal timeline in a relatively positive way, it all started because Hannah and Justin never went to the park that one unfortunate night and therefore Hannah was never driven to commit suicide. This changed everything. Alex and Jessica stayed together, Bryce never raped Hannah or Jessica, Clay never fell in love with Hannah, instead he fell in love with Jeff... well... it changed everything except a little incident with a stop sign.





	1. The Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I really ship Jeff and Clay like... so much. I was so upset when I discovered Jeff's fate in the show. Because then I knew my sweet little beans could never be together ;-;
> 
> The summary sounds weird and cheesy, but I promise it has a 25% chance to be a good story???
> 
> So basically chapter one is usually boring as fuck so I tried to make it a little better by basically having Clay say fuck you to poor Jeff who thinks he's helping gay Clay

**Clay's POV**

_'You ever heard of the saying that even a butterfly flapping it's wings could drastically change the future? That's what we call the Butterfly Effect.'_

School had just ended and I was pushing through the endless hordes of students that were aching to free themselves of the confining building. Though instead of moving with the current, I was moving against it. I had to go to the school's library to help the one and only Jeff Atkins with an English-- Wait no, not English, a Science paper. As I opened the door to the quiet and spacious room I scoped out the tables to see if I could spot Jeff. After a good half minute I saw him sitting in the back with his textbooks on the table and a phone in hand. I smiled softly and made my way over to the lonesome Senior. I've been helping him with a few of his classes for a while now, and unlike the rest of the jocks in the school like Justin and Bryce, Jeff is actually very kind and thoughtful. Jeff has actually been repaying me by trying to 'hook me up' with Hannah Baker, I don't know why he thinks I have a thing for her because I really don't, I mean, she is really pretty, humorous, and fun to be around... but I kinda have a massive crush on Jeff. It's really hard  _not_ to fall for the guy honestly, I mean he's basically Prince Charming. So many girls and even some guys at school drool just at the sight of him.

"You going to sit down Jensen?" his voice tore me from my(rather embarrassing) thoughts and I realized I hadn't taken a seat and had just been staring at the table in front of me.

"Oh... uhh, yeah." I took a seat right away.

"Alright, so we were given a science project today on theories and I have no idea where to start." he admitted sheepishly and fidgeted with the pages of his textbook nervously.

"Okay, what theory are you doing yours on? I'm going to need a little more than that Jeff." I chuckled softly at his nervousness. Usually I'm the one that's a nervous mess.

"Uhh... The Butterfly Effect."

"You need help with a report on the Butterfly Effect? C'mon Jeff, everyone knows what the Butterfly Effect is." I was somewhat astonished at the simple fact he needed help on  _this_ more than English or History. Hell, even middle schoolers know what the Butterfly Effect is.

"Well I don't necessarily need help on the Butterfly Effect  _itself_ , I know what it is, it's just hard for me to explain in two pages. It's not exactly the most lengthy of subjects..."

"Well yeah, it's pretty simple. Why did your teacher have it as an option in the first place?"

"Well uhh... You see, we got to choose our subjects..." In my head I'm yelling at Jeff because  _why why why why WHY_ would you pick the Butterfly Effect for a two page paper? It would've been a better idea to just go with Chaos Theory, but then again, Jeff probably has no clue what that is. Even though it  _does_ contain the Butterfly Effect.

"Okay, and you chose the Butterfly Effect. My only question is: why?"

"Cause butterflies are pretty cool and I already knew what the Butterfly Effect is." I sighed to myself. It's fine, it's Jeff. I'll help him with his classes no matter what. I moved over to the seat next to him and started looking through his textbook to see if the damn book even had a section on Chaos Theory or the Butterfly Effect.

"Hey Helmet." I looked up to see Hannah standing in front of the two of us.

"Oh, Hannah... hey, what's up?" she never came to see me after school so I found the interaction a little odd.

"My parents are taking me to some stupid wedding tomorrow. I think it's my mom's aunt getting remarried for like the fourth time. I have no idea, it's boring regardless. Anyway could you take my shift at the Crestmont? I'll be gone until tomorrow night." it took me a second to figure out whether or not I could take the shift.

"Uhh, yeah I think I can cover for you. I'll let you know otherwise, but I should be able to."

"Awesome. Thanks again Clay!" she spun around and left the now silent library, leaving just Jeff and I in the room.

"Dude. Clay, you should totally ask her out, she's into you, I can tell." oh God, not this again. I've tried and tried so many times to tell him I'm really not interested in dating Hannah, but he keeps insisting.

"Jeff, I'm serious, I really don't have a thing for Hannah. We're just friends and I'd like to keep it that way, okay?" I shook my head and turned my attention back to the very uninteresting 90's science textbook.

"Oh come on Jensen, you're not fooling me with that. Look. It's alright to be shy about it, but dude, you have got to man up and ask the lady for a date!"

At this point I'd had enough of it. I don't know what Jeff is trying to get at and, yes, I know he truly is trying to be a great friend, but he's really pushing all the wrong buttons. "Look Jeff, I don't know what the fuck you're trying to do, but I've told you time and time again that I am not interested in Hannah at all. I really, really don't have a crush on her. And you know what? If it makes things any better, I have a crush on someone else and there's nothing you can do there to help because I know it isn't going to happen, so please just... leave me alone?" I got up and left the library ignoring Jeff's apologies and pleas for me to come back.

After I got home I started feeling really bad about snapping at him and leaving like I did, but he just wouldn't leave the subject alone no matter how many times I told him my actual feelings towards Hannah. I was lying in bed listening to music trying to calm myself down and my phone started buzzing. I picked it up thinking maybe it was my mom or dad and saw that it was Jeff calling me instead. My gut told me to pick up and talk to him, but my body disagreed and I shut my phone off instead.

Jeff is going to kill me the next time I see him.

 


	2. The Crestmont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay covers Hannah's shift at the Crestmont, still avoiding Jeff. However, he completely forgot that Jeff was there when he agreed to take the shift. Jeff goes to the Crestmont to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Jeff confronting Clay about the whole incident at the library. They make peace and Clay just really, really wants to like
> 
> i don't know, kiss or fuck, maybe both, i'm not clay, don't ask me
> 
> also bitch boy is in this i'm sorry

**Jeff's PoV**

I've never seen Clay get so pissed off before in my life. I'd really thought I was trying to help the guy be with the girl he loved, but it looks like I completely misread all the signals from the way Clay reacted. After he stormed out of the library I gathered up my things and went to go after him, but he was long gone. I gave up, went to my car, and Bryce was there.

"Oh, hey Bryce, what's up?" honestly, I never really liked the guy. He's always acted like he is so much better than everyone else just because his family is filthy rich. I just deal with him because a lot of my friends like to hang around the guy.

"Nothing much Jeffrey, except all the guys are coming over and we're gonna throw a party tonight. Parents are out of town for business so might as well get some hot babes while they're doing whatever the fuck they do. You down?" I fucking hate his parties. His idea of 'party' is getting shitfaced and so high that you can barely even count to 3 without throwing up or forgetting what you were doing.

"No thanks dude. I've actually got to get up early tomorrow because..." I had to think of an excuse and quickly, then it hit me. Clay is working at the Crestmont tomorrow, if I can't get a hold of him tonight to apologize then he'll definitely be there tomorrow. "My parents and I are going to the movies tomorrow. "

"Oh, really? What movie you seeing?" Fuck. What movies are they even playing at the Crestmont? Wait! I think they're playing some Star Wars movie? Yeah. My dad likes those movies and has been talking about wanting to go for a while but he's barely had enough time to get out and enjoy himself.

"That one Star Wars movie that just came out. My dad has been itching to watch it, so we're going to watch it together." he nodded understandingly. Good, that means he bought my lie.

"Whatever dude, you're missing out on one hell of a party! Later." he backed off and left the parking lot.

I unlocked my car and tossed my books and bag in the back seat and went straight home. My parents weren't home like usual on school nights. They tend to get home around six or seven. I went to my room and pulled my phone out and instantly dialed Clay. It rang a couple times and then I got his voicemail. I tried again. Straight to voicemail. He must've turned his phone off. Jesus, I really did screw up. If he didn't have a crush on Hannah Baker, then who does he actually have a crush on? He said he did like somebody else-- but I couldn't do anything to help him out with it. I truly do want to help him, he's a really great guy who deserves the best.

After a couple of hours of watching some Netflix, looking through social media, and trying to keep my mind off of Clay Jensen, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and took another shot at calling Clay. It rang a couple time then went to voicemail. Great. Now he's deliberately ignoring me. I tossed my phone on my bed, grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I didn't see or talk to my parents at all last night, which I feel pretty bad about, but I was upset and frustrated with myself. After I showered and got dressed I let my parents know I was heading out for a while. They seemed a little upset about it but let me go anyway.

I pulled in to the Crestmont about an hour later after getting some lunch and just driving around and walked inside and saw Clay working concessions. I walked over while he was adding more kernels to the popcorn machine to fill it up some more. He looked depressed and worn out and I instantly felt nothing but guilt and sorrow in that moment. He turned around and when he saw me, he flinched back a bit.

"Uh... Jeff, what are you doing here?" he asked me in a stern voice-- almost like I was a child caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing.

"What a guy can't watch a movie?" I sarcastically replied. He scoffed, rolled his eyes, and shook his head all at once. I could've swore I heard him mumble 'unbelievable' too.

"Look Clay, I'm really, really sorry about yesterday. I should've stopped the first time you said you didn't like Hannah like that, but I honest to God thought you did. I just... I just want to see you happy man, alright? I don't want you to hate me. You're one of my best friends." I saw his mood shift, he no longer looked angry, but he still seemed depressed. I could see it in his eyes, where there's usually bright blue that just makes you want to smile, there's a dark blue that makes you feel empty and lonely. It hurt to see my close friend like this, and even though he said there's nothing I can do, I'm still going to try to do everything I can.

"It's... fine. I don't hate you. It's just all the talk about feelings and who I like and all that shit just brought back a bunch of feelings that I'd tried forgetting about. It just sucks knowing that you can't be with someone you love." I was speechless. I didn't expect him to accept my apology or even talk to me.

"I'm... sorry Clay, I don't know what to say really. If you need anything don't even hesitate, just call me or text me, alright? I'm always free." I flashed a smile at him and he simply nodded in response.

"Hey Atkins! Where's your parents dude? I thought you said you guys were gonna watch that Nerd Wars movie or some shit?" Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That voice belongs to the one and only fuckhead, Bryce!

"Umm... My dad is already in the theater, I was just getting some popcorn and talking to Clay." he looked-- or rather  _glared_ at Clay then snapped his attention right back to me.

"Really? That loser? C'mon Jeff, you're better than that." he shook his head and walked off.

"I fucking hate him." my attention was pulled away from the entrance of the theater and back to Clay.

"What?" he blushed a little bit. "U-Uhh... nothing..." I couldn't help it and started laughing.

"It's fine Clay, I really can't stand him either. He's a douche." he sighed in relief.

"Anyway, I'd better not keep you from doing your job so I'd better get going. Later Jensen." I turned around to leave the theater.

"Wait! Jeff!" I turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to maybe like... hang out tomorrow?"

"Of course." with that, I left with a smile on my face knowing that everything was back to normal between Clay and I.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute right
> 
> NAW I GOT YOU it's so cheesy and bad kill me rn
> 
> anyway bitch boy is gonna be like the main antagonist here BUT will be like the main cause these two CUTIES get together


	3. Step One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay gets ambushed on his way home from the Crestmont. Jeff invites him to Jessica's party. Clay realizes he truly is in love with Jeff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like this chapter is kinda all over the place, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I wrote this at like 2 in the morning so there may be TONS of grammar errors and it might not make sense in certain spots. lol

**Clay's PoV**

After Jeff left the Crestmont I was instantly filled with regret. Not because I avoided him or yelled at him, but because I didn't have the balls to tell him how I felt about him. But really, who can blame me for not doing that? Gay relationships are still seen as sinful and ludicrous by society, plus I highly doubt Jeff is bisexual like I am. So it's understandable that I'm keeping my feelings under lock down, right? I still don't know why I asked him to come over tomorrow, I did it without even thinking. I just hope I don't do anything embarrassing or attempt to make a move on him. I tend to space out... a lot... so I'm praying to whatever God there is that I don't fuck it up. I love Jeff, but I don't want to lose him as a friend more than anything.

My shift ended not long ago and I started heading home on my bike. I decided to stop at the nearest drug store to grab a Sprite, as I was in the back searching for a bottle of the lemon-lime soda, I heard a voice too recognizable-- one that made me want to leave as fast as possible. Bryce. I found the Sprite and quickly paid for it and left. As I was hopping on my bike I felt a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around.

"Hey Jensen, I've got to have a word with you." he spat at me, voice thick with venom. The guy hated me, for God knows what reason. I knew one thing though-- that this encounter wasn't going to end well.

"U-Uhh... I've gotta get going, my parents wanted me home ten minutes ago." I was panicking on the inside and I knew I was sweating profusely as well. He tightened his grip and dragged me along with him anyway.

"You see Jensen, the difference between you and I, is that I don't take no as an answer. Anyways, my buddy Jeff? He's been acting very strange around us guys ever since the two of you became 'buds'. He's become more distant. Doesn't come to parties anymore, never comes to hangout with us anymore, nothing. Stay the fuck away from him, you got it?" I was livid. Jeff was practically my best friend, there would be no way I'd ever just abandon him. It'd probably hurt him immensely.

"What the fuck? No, I'm not going to stay away from him. He's my best friend." The only response I got from that was a fist to my nose and him pushing me to the ground.

"That's just a warning Jensen. I'll give you some advice: heed my warning." with that he left me alone. My nose was bleeding and I had a large cut on my forehead. "Fuck..." I mumbled to myself and got back to my bike and sped home.

I walked through the door and cleaned up my face. The gash on my forehead would certainly scar. There's no doubt about that. After I finished fixing myself up I noticed a note on the refrigerator. I pulled it off the fridge and read it.

_'Clay, your father and I will be out of town until Wednesday night. A close friend of your father's passed away a couple days ago and we'll be gone for his funeral. We made sure to keep the fridge and pantry stocked for you._

_-Love, mom'_

I sighed and put the note down on the counter. I'd be alone for four days which didn't sound to appealing. I decided to just finish all the homework that my teachers gave out yesterday. I was currently working an English worksheet and my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that Jeff had texted me.

_So now that I know you're done ignoring me, what's up?_

**_I'm just doing some homework, nothing too fun._ **

_Dude. You need to loosen up a bit every now and then. Jessica Davis is throwing a party on Monday since we have no school then. You should come._

**_I don't know, parties aren't really my thing._ **

_Aww come on Clay! I'll be there, it'll be fun! You don't have to drink or anything._

**_Alright. Maybe. I'll think about it._ **

_I'll get you to want to go when I come over tomorrow. That's my goal._

**_Haha. Okay, good luck with that._ **

_I'll get you to go, I know it! Anyway I've actually got to go to the movies with my parents, I'll see you tomorrow, k?_

**_Yep, have fun Jeff._ **

 

I finished my homework, and by the time I did it was ten-thirty so I went up to my room and got ready for bed. I was nervous and excited about tomorrow, but I am going to try to lock my feelings away. I didn't want Jeff to know how I felt about him, he'd probably feel uncomfortable and leave. The more I think about how Jeff would react, the worse I feel. I know he doesn't like me like that and it really hurts every time I acknowledge it. At least I can dream? Yeah...

The next morning I woke up and looked at the time. Nine o'clock. I had a message from Jeff as well.

_Hey! I'm on my way over._

I was confused as to why he didn't ask for my address. Then I remembered he has given me a ride home from school before. Then I realized. He's on his way over... Five minutes ago. I rushed into the shower and quickly soaped up and rinsed off, I brushed my teeth shortly after and then got dressed. Just as I slipped a shirt on I heard a knock at the front door. I practically fell down the stairs and opened the door to Jeff. He smiled and then he looked... confused for a second? Then he just burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny???"

"Did you just wake up Clay?" he asked me after he calmed down enough. How would he know if I had just woke up?

"Uhh... yeah. How'd you know?" it was my turn to be confused now.

"Clay, dude, your shirt is inside out." fuck. Of course I screw one thing up. I quickly took my shirt off and turned it right side out and put it back on.

"Okay, now that embarrassment number one is done... Wanna come in?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" he chuckled as he stepped inside. "So... where's your parents?" I sighed as he asked that.

"Out of town until Wednesday. My dad's friend passed away a couple days ago so they left to go to the funeral." he simply nodded his head and then looked at me with concern. I was confused for a second and then-

"Clay, what happened to your forehead?!" I remembered what happened yesterday and wondered if I should tell the truth or not. I decided against it, as much as I wanted to tell him the truth.

"Oh, uh, I fell off my bike on my way home from the Crestmont yesterday." I blatantly lied to him and I knew that he could tell I was lying.

"Yeah, right. Now tell me what really happened. I'm not dumb Clay." I sighed and just decided to get it over with.

"I stopped at the drug store by the Crestmont to pick up a Sprite and Bryce was there. He stopped me outside and punched me in the face and the pushed me down." Jeff looked pissed.

"If that asshole hurts you ever again, let me know, okay? Nobody deserves that."

"Y-Yeah... okay." truth is, Bryce has done worse than that to me. Back in middle school he broke my arm and I was too scared to tell my parents about it so I used the old 'Fell off my bike' excuse like I always do.

"Anyway, what do you wanna do?" he plopped down on the couch in the living room.

"Want to watch a movie or something? We've got Xbox if you want to play that." he smirked as I said the last part.

"What games do you have?" he asked, still smirking.

"Uhh... Halo, Mortal Kombat, Call of Duty... and a few others."

"Alright, lets play Halo. You versus me. If I win, you're going to Jessica's party with me!" he held out his hand, I thought for a moment and then shook it.

"Deal."

After three painful matches of me losing all of them terribly, Jeff stood up with a smug grin on his face.

"I win! That means you'd better get ready to go to that party tomorrow!" I sank back into the couch with a frown on my face. "Aww come on Clay, I'll come over to pick you up, alright?"

"Ugh... Fine,  _just_ because you won fair and square. What time does it start?" I backed down in defeat. He did win, so it was only fair.

"Jessica said at seven, but that means the party actually starts at eight-thirty. So I'll come around eight to pick you up, alright?"

"Alright that sounds good."

"Great! Now lets watch some movies. I really don't have a curfew on weekends, so whatever you want to watch, we will!" it was my turn to smirk. I went over to the shelf with all the movies we own and found the movie I was looking for and put it in the blu-ray player. The movie started and I heard Jeff groan.

"Star Wars?! I just watched that yesterday!"

"No, you watched the newest one. Since you said you don't need to be home at a specific time, we're going to marathon them  _all._ " he just gave me a blank stare and shook his head.

"Fine, but you'd better have lots of snacks and drinks on hand."

It was around ten o'clock when the last movie ended-- or at least I think so. It was midnight and I had fallen asleep about halfway through it. I went to get up and see if Jeff had left and quickly realized that he was still here and I was cuddling into his side. I panicked but stayed still. I didn't want to wake him up and besides, I loved it. If I could fall asleep like this every night for the rest of my life, I would.

God, now I know I'm truly in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically what Bryce doesn't do in this timeline to certain people, he does to others.
> 
> I'm going to have Jeff realize his feelings in a couple chapters.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed entry number 3! After this fic is completed, I'm probably gonna do another one of Jeff/Clay beCAUSE THEY'RE HECKIN CUTE.


	4. The Party: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff leaves Clay's house to get ready for Jessica's party and then comes back to pick him up. Some things the butterfly doesn't care to touch too much. Jessica's party always ends in disaster. This is part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't want to spoil too much so
> 
> ENJOY PLEASE TY ILY

** Clay's PoV **

_What the hell are you doing?! I don't..._

_You son of a bitch!! I'll..._

_No, please... You can't..._

 

I woke up the next morning laying down on the couch with a blanket over me and no sign of Jeff. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table to see what time it was(12:30?!) and saw I had a text from Jeff.

_I woke up at around 10 and you were still passed out so I left to get ready for the party tonight. I'll be back at 8 to pick you up, no backing down Jensen. :p_

I had a feeling in my gut that nothing good would come from this party, but I made a bet with Jeff.(A rather childish bet, but I digress) Knowing Jessica's parties, Bryce would more than likely be there. Her parties get pretty wild, so of course Bryce would go, that means he can get some 'easy sex' that he always brags about. I'm just saying-- the world would be a better place without the arrogant prick. Justin would be there too, he's like Bryce's lap dog-- he really has no backbone, so I'm not too worried about the coward. Zach and Marcus are more than likely going to show up, Zach is the best basketball player at our school who, like Justin, has no backbone. Marcus? He just shows up wherever they show up. He's like their own personal cheerleader, it's really sad, yet funny. Of course Alex will be there, he's Jessica's boyfriend, he's an... interesting one I'll give him that. Then you've got Hannah, Sheri, and Courtney who are good friends of Jessica's so they'll definitely be there. As for other people? I'm not sure. Parties aren't really Tony's thing, so I doubt he'd show up unless Ryan does. Anyway, needless to say with all of those people being there, and more than likely a lot of alcohol and drugs, it's not going to end well. At all.

I finally got up and off the couch and decided to take a shower. I stayed in there for a good ten minutes just under the hot water trying to clear my mind and relax. After that I cleaned myself and then shut the water off. I quickly dried off and slipped into clothes so I didn't get cold. I looked at the time after I'd finished getting dressed, it was only one o'clock. That meant at least seven more hours until Jeff came to pick me up, so I decided to go visit Tony. He's been the only person I could really and truly open up to without worrying about harsh judgment. So... I was going to talk to him about Jeff. It took me about twenty minutes but I made it to his house and there he was working on his car, like usual.

"Hey Tony!" he looked up from his car at me.

"Clay. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit." he put his tools down and leaned on his car.

"Alright, I'm all ears."

"So... There's somebody I think... err... I know that I love, but I have no idea what to do. I'm pretty sure they don't share my feelings, but it hurts to just keep my feelings under lock and key." he was silent for a minute taking in what I said.

"Is this person Jeff?" I blushed instantly.

"U-Uhh... no?" he scoffed at my obvious lie.

"Don't bullshit me Clay, you're a terrible liar, and maybe you should just let him know. Jeff is a great guy, if he doesn't feel the same way he won't treat you any differently. It may hurt a lot knowing that he doesn't love you back, but he'll always be your friend." I sighed, he was right. Jeff wouldn't ever hurt any of his friends, that's why he felt so terrible about upsetting me over the whole Hannah thing.

"Yeah... I guess you're right about that. Maybe I should tell him at the party tonight?"

"Jessica's party? Please tell me you're not going to that." he seemed a little... off.

"Yeah, Jeff asked me to go with him. Why? Am I not allows to go to a party?" he shook his head.

"No, it's just Jessica's parties never end well. You and I both know that. Why would Jeff even ask you to go? He knows how shitty they end. That's why I never go to them."

"I don't know, but I can promise you that I'll be fine. I'm not even going to drink. Which may not be reassuring since I'm not driving...?"

"Look, if you're going to go, just stay by Jeff at all times. He'll make sure you don't get into any trouble."

"Well... that was kinda my plan anyway, so yeah, sure I'll do that." I chuckled a little bit.

"So, you've got about six hours until you've gotta go, wanna watch a movie or two? I'll take you home at around seven-thirty so you don't miss 'Prince Charming'." he smirked when he said the last part. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure, sounds good Tony."

After two really old black and white movies(Seriously why is Tony so old fashioned?) Tony took me home. I cooked myself a frozen pizza and after I finished eating it I made sure to brush my teeth just for good measure. By the time I got done I heard a knock at the door, I went downstairs and opened it and if I had no restraint my jaw would've dropped in awe. Jeff looked... hot. He was wearing a tight fit shirt that showed off his muscles and it took a lot of willpower not to stare at his -quite obvious- bulge, as he was also wearing tight fit jeans.

"You ready to go?"

"Uhh... yeah, I'm ready." I followed him to his car and got in the passenger seat.

"And don't worry, I promise I won't get drunk, after all I'm driving us home." I quietly sighed in relief, as I've never really been to any parties and didn't know whether or not Jeff drank a lot or not.

"Okay good, I don't want to go home in a body bag." he laughed at that and started his car up. Off we were to Jessica's party.

When we arrived it looked like the party was just beginning. A lot of people were showing up and I could see some of the jocks carrying cases of beer and bottles of liquor into the house. I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the car.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be fun, alright?" I nodded my head slightly and followed Jeff into the house. As I entered the noisy and-- kinda smelly house I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned towards it to see Hannah running over to me.

"Clay!!! None of us expected you to be here. What made you decide to forego your nerd stuff and party with us?"

"Oh uh, I lost a bet to Jeff." I turned around to point to Jeff, but couldn't see him anywhere. I instantly felt worried and remembered what Tony told me.  _'Look, if you're going to go, just stay by Jeff at all times. He'll make sure you don't get into any trouble.'_

"Ahh forget Jeff, come with me!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me to wherever she was going. After about a minute of squeezing through crowds of drunk and high people, we were in the backyard approaching Jessica, Alex, Courtney, and Sheri.

"Guys! You'll never guess who came to the party." she gestured towards me. All the girls basically replied with a 'No way! It's nice to see you here Clay!' and Alex jokingly said 'Finally another man, I'm not alone!'. We both sat down and talked about various things from how much we hated certain teachers to Courtney being a huge lesbian for Sheri.

"Alex and I are gonna go up to my room. Later losers!" Jessica and Alex both got up and left.

"Courtney and I are gonna get some drinks, you guys want any?" I shook my head.

"Oh come on Helmet, bring us back two drinks alright?" Sheri gave Hannah a thumbs up and left with Courtney.

"So, how was the wedding on Saturday?" she groaned and laid back in her chair.

"It was so goddamn boring. I would've rather been at the Crestmont peeling gum off all the chairs. That's a lot better than watching two old people make out in a church." we both laughed at that and when I looked back to her she was leaning towards me. I froze not knowing what to do. She leaned in all the way and started to make out with me. I pushed her back.

"Hannah, what the hell are you doing?! I don't have a thing for you, we're just friends for Chri-" I was cut off again by her mouth on mine. She was clearly drunk. I pushed her away from me and got up quickly only to see Jeff there. He looked upset. Disappointed. He shook his head and went back inside.

"Jeff! Wait!" It was too late, he'd already went back into the noisy house. I just sat down on the grass and put my head in my hands.

Tony was right. This was a bad idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you read the top three lines, those are hints as to what each chapter about the party will revolve around. I'm sure you can clearly see where number one is!
> 
> And no-- Jeff isn't upset because he discovered he had feelings for Clay. He's upset because he came out as Hannah tried to make out with Clay a second time, which to him just looked like it was consensual. So he thinks that Clay lied to him about not having feelings for Hannah. So he feels betrayed.
> 
> Next chapter is a big one, and it's where things get really, really bad.


	5. The Party: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff walks off after seeing Hannah make out with Clay and has a chat with Justin. Clay gets into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya notice the change in the warnings? Yeah that should kinda tell you what might happen. :x
> 
> Basically Jeff realizes his feelings for Clay after talking to Justin, who surprisingly isn't a giant jackass. Then Bryce gets to Clay.
> 
> Don't worry, the NSFW part isn't really detailed at all, I decided not to go into that, that'd be a little much.

**Jeff's PoV**

_What the hell are you doing?! I don't..._

_You son of a bitch!! I'll..._

_No, please... You can't..._

 

I was a little pissed to say the least. I thought Clay said he didn't have feelings for Hannah? If he didn't want my help he could've just said so. I don't know why he had to lie to me. That's probably why he accepted to come to the party, so that he could try to get with Hannah. Yet, I'm not even sure why I feel so hurt and betrayed by this? I mean, yeah, he lied to me, but that's understandable right? I pushed my way through the crowds of people and saw Justin sitting alone on the couch so I decided to sit next to him.

"Shitty night already, Jeff?" his voice sounded distressed and empty.

"I guess you could say the same, right Justin?" he handed me a beer and I accepted it.

"Eh... Nothing new. I'm the only loser here without anyone. Jess has Alex, Bryce and Monty have just about any girl they want, Zach and Marcus have their girlfriends, I'm pretty sure Courtney and Sheri are hooking up for Christ's sake." He must've not known about Clay and Hannah then.

"Well, you're not the only one whose lonely." I referred to myself and took a swig of the beverage. I'd been single for nearly six months, but I didn't think too much of it until lately.

"You're shitting me right? _The_ Jeff Atkins doesn't have a date or any girl or guy that wants to be with him?" I shook my head and mouthed the word 'nope'. "Damn... looks like neither of us are getting laid tonight."

I sighed. "Justin, I haven't been laid." his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Literally.

"No way! I'm calling bullshit." I laughed softly, I really hadn't. While every other guy at school has been thinking with their dicks, I've not once gotten too intimate with any of my girlfriends, and I'm glad I didn't. They've all turned out to just like me for my looks and 'school fame' and not for me. It would've meant nothing. I want it to mean something and I want it to be out of love, not lust.

"Nope, I'm serious. I'm waiting for the right one, unlike the rest of you horn dogs that want to hump anything that has two legs and boobs." he laughed and finished off his beer and twirled the bottle around in his hands.

"You're something else Atkins. Honestly, man, that's great. You deserve the absolute best, you're a great guy."

"Thanks Justin. I just wish I didn't feel so shitty right now..." I sighed and took another drink of the now lukewarm beer.

"It's Clay isn't it?" I looked at him with confusion.

"What's Clay?"

"He's the reason you're feeling the way you are, right?" I mean, he wasn't wrong. Clay did lie to me big time and it hurt my feelings.

"Well... yeah, he lied to me about not having a thing for Hannah, I feel betrayed. I offered him advice and help time and time again and he always countered back saying he didn't love her. If he didn't want my advice he could've just told me." he scoffed and shook his head as he tossed the empty beer bottle he was holding into the garbage.

"For fuck's sake Jeff, he really doesn't love Hannah. It's the other way around. Hannah loves him. He wasn't lying to you, and what I meant was you love Clay and it's eating you alive, right? It's really obvious dude. You're totally gay for Clay."

I sat there for a minute processing what Justin has just said. I don't have feelings for Clay, that's silly, we're just best friends... right? I mean... I was just upset because I thought he lied to me. Or maybe I was jealous and upset because it was Hannah and not  _me?_ Maybe that's why I wasn't uncomfortable and _maybe kinda_ enjoyed it when Clay was practically cuddling me last night. Thinking about Clay specifically, I've always enjoyed being in his company. He's got a heart of gold and always has the best intentions. He's been there for me and I've been there for him when no one else was. We've basically been inseparable for the past couple months, always in contact. Maybe I do have feelings for Clay? But what are the chances he's even bisexual? I know he's into girls, but I don't know if he's into guys. I've kinda been openly bisexual for a while,(except I've never really pursued anything with a guy before) so I'm sure if Clay had feelings for me he would act upon them... that is if he even knows I'm bisexual.

"Did I just strike gold or what?" he had a smug look on his face while sporting a big smirk.

"How would you have known that I have feelings for Clay when I didn't?" I was baffled, if anybody were to know my feelings for Clay first, it would be me, nobody else.

"Dude, have you even seen the way the two of you act around each other? You're practically an old married couple already. There was even a rumor a couple weeks ago that you two were having tutor sessions in sex ed if you catch my drift." my eyes widened and I was speechless. So not only Justin knew my feelings for Clay before I did-- but  _the entire school did._ I think Justin could tell I needed a little time to myself to think this over because he got up and put his hand on my shoulder, grabbing my attention.

"You want advice? Go for it. Do what I couldn't do with Jess. You deserve happiness Jeff." and with that he disappeared into the crowd of people.

**Clay's PoV**

I was pissed. At myself. At Hannah. At Jeff. At Tony, and literally everyone else that came to mind. I-- or Hannah, probably ruined my one chance at being with Jeff, and more importantly, my friendship with him. I went inside and found Sheri and told her to take Hannah home because she was too fucking wasted to be here anymore. She reluctantly agreed and went out back to get her. I took a few shots of... whatever was sitting on the counter and went upstairs to the bathroom. I sat in there staring at my reflection in the mirror for a good five minutes thinking about Jeff. I couldn't get him off my mind. I love him so much and he thinks I've been lying to him. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door.

"Anybody in there?" Jessica. I opened the door to see her standing in front of me.

"Uh sorry, I was just thinking." she flashed me a half-frown.

"You can go to my room if you want, it's quiet in there and I doubt anybody will knock on the door every five minutes to go pee."

"Oh-Uh, yeah, thanks Jessica."

"No problem, now can you move so I can go pee?" I moved out of the way and she laughed as she went inside. I went into her room and sat on the bed to just think about what I was going to do about this. I needed to explain to Jeff what really happened, and more importantly, I needed to tell him that I love him. After about ten minutes of deciding whether to tell him I loved him or try to move on, I made up my mind and got up to leave the room. When I opened the door I bumped into someone. That someone who was standing in front of me was the last person I wanted to see that night.

Bryce Walker.

"Oh... uh... sorry Bryce, I was just leaving." I was nervous as hell, Bryce tends to get physically abusive towards me when I'm in his way so I went to move past him and I felt a strong hand grab hold of my arm and pull me back in.

"No you're not. You're staying in here. With me... until I'm satisfied." He shut the door and shoved me backwards, I fell back and hit my head on one of Jessica's bedposts and everything went dark.

**Jeff's PoV**

I got up to look for Clay after thinking things over for a while and couldn't seem to find him anywhere. I asked Monty, Courtney, Zach, Marcus, and Alex and they had no clue where he was. I decided to look upstairs for him and bumped into Jessica.

"Oh, sorry Jeff." she went to move out of my way and I stopped her.

"Have you seen Clay?" she was my last hope, as I found out Sheri and Hannah had left a little earlier.

"Yeah, he was in my room the last time I saw him." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you Jess." she simply responded with a 'No problem.' and I went straight to her room.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I knocked on the door... no reply. I was getting worried, Clay being Clay would open the door. I ran downstairs and searched for Jessica, I eventually found her talking to Courtney and I interrupted whatever conversation the two were having.

"Jessica, do you have a key to your room?" she looked at me with utter confusion.

"Yeah... why are you asking?"

"Your door is locked and and Clay isn't answering the door." she had worry written on her face and immediately dug through her pants pockets and gave me the key.

"Be sure to bring it back to me, it's my only one." I mumbled a quick thanks and ran back upstairs. I unlocked the door as quickly as possible and opened the door.

I barged inside and what I saw made me sick to my stomach. Clay was unconscious by Jessica's bed and Bryce was standing over him with his fucking dick in Clay's mouth. Rage consumed me and I rushed over and pushed Bryce off of Clay and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"You son of a bitch!! I'll kill you if I see you near me or Clay again you sick fuck!" I was beyond livid. Bryce was raping Clay while he was _unconscious_. I let go of his throat and punched him in the face as hard as I could a couple times and then finished by giving him a nice kick in the balls and threw him to the floor, he stumbled out of the room shortly after and I called Justin and told him to come up to Jessica's room. After about a minute or two he came upstairs and I asked him to help me take Clay to my car. As we buckled Clay up in the passenger seat Justin looked at me.

"What the fuck happened?" Justin looked genuinely worried.

"Bryce." I didn't want to tell him the entire truth, I didn't want to put Clay in any more danger by telling people. He seemed to understand the general meaning behind it being 'something terrible'.

"You haven't had a lot to drink have you?" I shook my head. I'd only had the beer that he had offered me and a couple cups of Coke. After that he went back into the house and I went to the other side of my car and hopped inside. I put my hands and head on the steering wheel and I could feel tears streaming down my face.

I let Clay get hurt.

This party was a terrible idea...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, poooooor Clay :(
> 
> It can't get any worse though, right?
> 
> ... right?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter is the final part of the party! Well... it's not really at the party? But you guys probably know what's up.


	6. The Party: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff, feeling completely heartbroken about what had happened to Clay, decides it'd be best to take the both of them home. The Butterfly decides they're not going home. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise there's at least 2 more chapters after this one? i unno depends on if you guys want more of this or a diff story.
> 
> This chappie starts out in Jeff's PoV then goes into Clay's PoV.
> 
> enjoy~

**Jeff's PoV**

_What the hell are you doing?! I don't..._

_You son of a bitch!! I'll..._

_No, please... You can't..._

 

After I wiped my tears away I started my car and drove off. I could see Clay begin to stir out of the corner of my eye, I'm going to tell him exactly what happened when he comes to. Everything from why I got upset about Hannah kissing him to what I caught Bryce doing to him. I'm going to tell him I love him and that I never meant for this night to turn out so terrible for both of us. I just hope that when I do tell him all of this, he doesn't bottle up any emotions and simply say 'It's fine.' I'll be his shoulder to cry on, I'll be his everything if he needs me to. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Clay waking up. He made a couple of groans and stretched a little, then opened his eyes. I turned to look at him for a brief second and saw his eyes go wide and he pointed past me. I went to turn my head in the direction he was pointing and suddenly I felt pain surge through my body and then my vision went dark.

**Clay's PoV**

I fluttered my eyes open and saw the windshield in front of me was shattered and the car was stopped. The first thing I noticed was my throat hurt for some reason. I put my hand to my forehead and felt the cut on my head from when Bryce pushed me to the ground at the drug store had reopened itself and I had blood running down my face. I could also feel pain coming from my lip and knew it was split open. I took a few deep breaths and recollected my thoughts. Fuck. I'd just gotten in a car crash with Jeff, I must've been unconscious for a few minutes. I quickly turned my attention over to the driver's seat and saw Jeff leaned over with his face on the steering wheel. The driver side window was shattered from the impact and I saw the car that hit us had collided with Jeff's side. I panicked and unbuckled myself and then I did the same to Jeff, I was praying that he was still alive and just unconscious. I kicked open the passenger door and grabbed Jeff and carefully pulled him out of the car and set him down on the ground. His face was covered in blood and he had a large gash on his side. He wasn't breathing. At this point I couldn't help the tears that had started streaming down my face like a waterfall.

"No, please... You can't be dead... Jeff... Please!!!" I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and put my hand on his chest.

I froze and then smiled softly when I felt a faint heartbeat. He was still alive. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. After explaining what had happened the lady on the other end said they just sent for an ambulance and it would be here shortly. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around his midsection where the gash was on his side and started doing CPR. I took a class a couple years ago so I knew how to do it properly. After a couple minutes of trying to get air in his lungs, he started coughing up some blood. That didn't stop me from panicking any less, in fact it probably caused me to panic even more. Then he stopped coughing abruptly and I saw his chest rise and fall very slowly. I decided to check on the person in the other car. The old man was unconscious at the wheel, but breathing and seemingly uninjured. I rushed back over to Jeff and as I got to him I heard sirens approaching. I made sure he was still breathing just before the ambulance came to a stop, he still was, but I didn't know how much longer he could hold on without medical attention. I got up and rushed over to the paramedics and told them there was the old guy in the car and he seemed uninjured but unconscious. A couple of them rushed over to the guy and I led the others over to Jeff. They quickly got him on a stretcher and took him off to the back of the ambulance. I went to get in too and one of them stopped me.

"Family only kid, sorry." I was determined to go anyway, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uhh... I'm his boyfriend?" the guy gave me a strange look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, whatever, get in." I quietly thanked him and got in the back with them.

We arrived at the hospital and they had me wait in the waiting room. After about thirty minutes I saw a couple come rushing in, and I knew it had to be Jeff's parents. I got up and approached them.

"Are you Jeff's parents?" the woman frantically nodded her head.

"Yeah. Who are you?" they both had worry written all over their faces.

"Uh... I'm Clay. Clay Jensen. I'm a-"

"You're Jeff's best friend and the one that's been helping him with his grades, right?" she cut me off before I could finish what I was saying.

"Yeah, I am. I was also with him in the crash." by now we had all sat down.

"He wasn't drinking was he?" his father asked me almost instantly. I shook my head.

"No, he told me before we left that he wasn't going to drink at the party, and from what I could tell he was sober." they both looked a little relieved.

"So can you tell us what happened exactly?"

"I don't exactly remember a lot because I had been knocked unconscious by someone at the party, which is why Jeff was taking me home I'd assume, but I do remember coming to and seeing the car come speeding towards us, once it hit us we were both unconscious from the impact, I woke up what must've been a few minutes later and got Jeff out of the car, he had blood all over his face and a large cut across his stomach to his side. He wasn't breathing but he still had a heartbeat so I did CPR and he started to cough up blood a couple minutes after and when I knew both him and the man in the other car were alive I called 911." his mom and dad both had tears welling up in their eyes.

"Thank you for saving him. If it weren't for you... I don't even want to think about that. Just... Thank you." his mother put her hand on mine and I smiled softly.

"It's what I had to do to save him." It was also what I had to do to save myself. Without Jeff, I don't know what I have to live for.

Shortly after the doctor came out to talk to his parents. After about a half an hour they came back out and told me that Jeff would be okay, they cleaned and stitched up his cut and said he had lost a lot of blood so he'd need a few days to recover, until then he'd be unconscious. They then offered me a ride home, to which I accepted, because there was no way I'd walk about fifteen miles back to my house. It was a pretty silent drive to my house. Mrs. Atkins asked me some questions about my parents and what they did for a living and other stuff like that. We pulled up to my house and I thanked them and went inside as they left.

I went up to my room without eating any food. I dialed Tony and after a few rings he picked up.

"Hey Clay, did you go to the party?" I sighed.

"Yeah. It didn't end well. Go ahead and tell me 'I told you so' or whatever."

"What happened Clay?" he sounded very worried.

"Bryce attacked me at the party and knocked me unconscious and when Jeff was taking me home we got in a car accident and Jeff nearly died... There was... so much blood." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and started crying. "He's in the hospital now... the doctor said he'll be fine in a few days but... I'm still just... worried. Scared. I don't want to lose him." Tony was silent for a while.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Clay. I couldn't imagine seeing Ryan like that... It would break me. If you want I can take you to the hospital to see him, whenever, just let me know." I gripped my phone tightly. Tony was really an amazing friend. He's the kind who would drop anything he's doing to help a friend in need.

"That... That would be great. Thanks, Tony."

"No problem, Clay. Just be glad there's no school this week, once Jeff gets out of the hospital, he's all yours." he chuckled softly then hung up. I scrolled through my photo gallery and found a bunch of pictures Jeff and I had taken together while we were on a field trip and I smiled to myself while I scrolled through them. Shortly after I fell asleep with nothing but Jeff on my mind.

Maybe everything would be alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short I know, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer?
> 
> poor clay
> 
> poor jeff
> 
> i wanna hug em' both ;-;


	7. Jeff...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff wakes up a couple days later and his parents let Clay know. Clay rushed there to admit his feelings. 
> 
> Butterflies are sick and twisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah. idk it's 5am and I've been staring at this for 5 hours like "okay brain and hands pls do something."
> 
> i've been stuck between two diff scenarios on this chapter and settled with this one, i hope it's good and works/makes sense???

**Clay's PoV**

I threw on my jacket and slipped into my shoes and bolted out the door. Jeff's parents called me and told me he had woken up about 30 minutes ago. I was frustrated they didn't call sooner, but I shook those selfish thoughts away, Jeff had family that was probably very worried about him. They take priority over one of his close friends, and I understand that. It wasn't long after I had rushed out of the house when I realized I didn't even call Tony AND my parents were supposed to be home in a couple of hours. I sent a quick text to my mom letting her know that I might be gone when they get home and then I called Tony. He didn't pick up, so I called him again. Nothing. I texted him.

_C: Jesus Tony, pick up every once in a while..._

5 minutes later and I was a little worried when my phone buzzed.

_T: Sorry Clay, I was a little preoccupied with Ryan. ;)_

_C: Fucking hell Tony, I didn't need to know that!_

_T: You tried interrupting 3 times. Anyway, what's up?_

_C: Jeff woke up a while ago, can you give me a lift?_

_T: Oh, of course, be there in 10._

_C: Thanks a bunch._

I slid my phone back in my front pocket and waited out front for what seemed like forever and then I heard the familiar rumble of Tony's Mustang approaching. I got up quickly and rushed to the sidewalk as he pulled up. He unlocked the door and I got inside quickly and waited for him to start going. He just stared at me in disappointment.

"What?" I asked both impatiently and confusingly.

"You're a huge dork. You're in such a hurry that you shut the door on your jacket Clay." I glanced over to the door and saw half of my unzipped jacket was stuck in it. My face went a little red due to embarrassment as I opened the door to free my jacket and then shut the door again. Shortly after Tony took off and we were on our way to the hospital. The drive to the hospital from my house was about 15 minutes if we had good traffic, I wanted to be there now, that's how much I wanted to see Jeff. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't wait to tell Jeff how I felt about him, and at the same time, I was terrified. Every scenario played through my head. I chicken out and we stay best friends and then end up separating come college and we never see each other again. I tell him I love him and he tells me he loves me back. I tell him I love him and he avoids me and finds someone else to tutor him. I tell him I love him and he yells at me to get out, that I'm disgusting and he doesn't want to have anything to do with me ever again. Or he really isn't okay and he dies before I even get there and I'd never find out... I could only hope for the best.

"Clay." I shook away my thoughts and turned to Tony.

"Hmm?"

"We're here... We've been here for a while, I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute or so." I apologized and went to get out of the car and Tony stopped me.

"Look Clay, Jeff is a really great guy. If he doesn't share your feelings he won't criticize you or be a jackass about it. It may be hard if he doesn't love you back, but he won't put you through hell for it. Trust me." I nodded my head shakily in response.

"Alright, go get him tiger." he winked at me and pat me on the back.

\---

I rushed to the elevator, once it reached the floor Jeff was on I calmly made my way to the room he was in now. I saw the room number not too far from me and made a beeline to it. There was a window on the outside and I saw his mom in there giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and she got up and left the room. She saw me immediately after leaving the room.

"Clay! I'm glad you came. Jeff was getting worried that you wouldn't come." she smiled at me, but soon after it faded away. It seemed like she had just been crying. She... well... hugged me? It was a little strange but I awkwardly hugged her back.

"Oh, uh... Got caught up in traffic. Strangely busy at this time of night." she nodded in response.

"Well, nonetheless you made it, and I'm very glad you could come." we said our goodbyes shortly after and I stood nervously in the hall for a while and then finally worked up the courage to talk to Jeff.

As I entered the room I saw Jeff looking outside through the window on the wall. I knocked on the door slightly to get his attention. He swiftly turned his attention over to me and he smiled brightly.

"Hey Jeff." I smiled right back at him.

"Clay... I'm glad you came." his smile faded and was replaced with a small frown.

"So, how are you feeling? When are you going to be able to leave?" I was hoping he'd feel well and could leave soon. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and stay that way with him forever.

"Umm... I feel fine, but the doctors said I'm not." My hopeful smiled was shattered and I quickly started to worry and panic on the inside.

"W-What do you mean? Are you going to die? You can't die Jeff." he smiled softly and shook his head.

"I'm sure you know that I had a large cut on my side, right?" I simply nodded my head in response, I could start to feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Well... whatever caused it also punctured my kidney. They said it can't be saved and will fail eventually. I donated my other one to my mom a while back when she had kidney disease. The doctors are trying their best to find a kidney for me, but they've yet to find a good match, which they said is common with my blood type being AB. If I don't get a transplant before it fails, well..." I could feel tears running down my face. I couldn't lose Jeff. I just got him back. I didn't know what else to do so I hugged him and just cried. I felt him place a hand on my back and the other at the back of my head. After about 10 minutes I calmed down enough and pulled away, Jeff looked worried about me, even though he had no reason to be worried about anyone else but himself. He could die. After a few minutes of pure silence, besides some sniffling, I spoke up.

"If you die on me Jeff, I'm gonna kill you." he laughed and sat there for a moment and looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry Clay." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Sorry about what?"

"I thought you lied to me about liking Hannah. I just saw the two of you making out and assumed. I'm sorry." he looked me in the eyes this time.

"It's fine, Jeff. Really. I couldn't like Hannah like that." he nodded then shook his head.

"But why? She's perfect for you. She's got the quirks and the looks." I looked into his eyes and they looked... hopeful?

"Like I said at the library. I have feelings for someone else." I realized I was closer to Jeff than I was a minute ago.

"Oh really? And who is this mystery person whom you never bring up...?" we were just inches apart now. My heart was racing, is this actually happening?

"His name is Jeff Atkins." after I said that, to my surprise, he closed the distance between us and kissed me. It felt better than I had ever dreamed. After some time he pulled back.

"I love you Jeff." he smiled. In this moment there was no worry, fear, or sadness on either of our minds.

"I love you too Clay."

\---

I left the hospital shortly after and filled Tony in. He was worried about Jeff like I was, then he turned to look at me.

"Wait... remember back in 9th grade when we all did some science project about blood types and we figured out what our blood types were?" I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. What'd this have to do with Jeff's condition?

"Uhh... yeah? What of it?"

"Clay, your blood type is AB." My eyes went wide. Could I donate one of my kidney's to Jeff? Could I save him?

\---

I arrived home shortly after and my parents were in the living room watching TV.

"Mom? Dad?" I almost shouted and they looked at me in concern. My mom was quick to respond she got up and rushed to me.

"Clay, honey, what's wrong?"

"Jeff is in the hospital and his only kidney is failing. If he doesn't get a transplant soon... he'll die." both my parents know about my sexuality due to a very embarrassing day when I accidentally left gay porn on my computer, and they know how I feel about Jeff. My mom's face fell after hearing what I said.

"I-I'm so sorry honey. If y-" I cut her off. "My blood type is AB right?" she nodded her head in response.

"I want to donate a kidney to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not a doctor so 100% of this is probably lmao false. i know literally nothing about transplants and blood types i just googled 'rarest blood type' and saw AB. but like i know you will eventually die without kidneys. oh well. it works for the dramatic effect right?
> 
> if anything is wrong just pretend it's part of the AU bc i hate editing to be factually correct -w-

**Author's Note:**

> why aren't there more JeffxClay out there, like guys i know TonyxClay is great but...
> 
> JeffxClay, c'mon
> 
> also i hope you enjoy this even though it looks like it was written by a 10 year old without hands <3


End file.
